A customer may establish online a buyer price for one or more products, and then pick up those products during a subsequent transaction at a retailer. In return for establishing a buyer price online, the customer receives or is entitled to receive a benefit such as a rebate or discounted price on the product(s).
Many times, the set of products for which a buyer price is established online differs from the set of products picked up at the retailer.
Few systems exist for recognizing this difference.